


Lunch Dates

by Vgault



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 11:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: A short but cute one shot of Dofty during their lunch break.





	Lunch Dates

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Dofty fic! Hope everyone likes it!

Friday 2:00 pm lunch time 

Like every lunch time Lofty would wait for Dom at the nurses station before heading to Pulses for their half an hour lunch break. Like every lunch time Lofty would order their sandwiches and get Dom his coffee while Dom would get the usual bag of crisps and Lofty his coffee. 

Checking that Dom's sandwich was tomato free, Lofty handed it to him.   
'Did you take the tomato out' asked Dom inspecting the filling.   
'I always do' replied Lofty adding the rejected tomato to his own sandwich.   
'Just checking' 

Their lunch break passed in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. The sandwiches had long been eaten and Dom had left Lofty some crisps. As they made their way back up to the ward Dom couldn't stop thinking how lucky he was to have Lofty because who else would take the tomato out of his sandwich.


End file.
